


Joseph's Happy Ending

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, None of these characters are villains, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: My take on a happy ending with Joseph.





	Joseph's Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, I will refer to the dadsona/player character as Kent, because mine is called Kent. [This](http://bisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com/post/163277257438/check-out-this-handsome-soft-dadsona) is him, he's cute and a good egg.

The graduation party had gone really well, if Kent did say so himself. Everyone seemed to have fun, and Amanda was happy. That was all Kent had wanted from the day.

Well… if he was being totally honest… not _all_. The thought of seeing Joseph again for the first time after the wonderful time they'd spent together on the yacht was really appealing. He didn't want to take away from Amanda's special day, and he didn't want a lot of attention on him and Joseph when whatever they had was still so young and new, but he would really love to see him. Maybe sit down and talk a little if they could get some privacy.

He felt really silly, but he missed Joseph. It had only been a few days, and he missed him.

When people started arriving to the party, Joseph and his kids came in around the same time Brian and Daisy arrived with Craig and his girls. There were too many people then for Kent to do more than a courteous greeting to the group… and later, when Mary came in with Robert, he began to fret over any possible awkwardness. Did she know about him and Joseph?

He was pretty relieved to see that Mary and Joseph were at least being cordial to one another, and that Mary seemed to be taking a bit more of an interest in the kids, but at once point he saw the two of them talking privately and it seemed rather cozy. He'd be lying if he said that didn't make him worry a little. But he tried to spend the rest of the party mingling, seeing that Amanda had fun, and ignoring that niggling doubt in the back of his mind.

As the evening wound down and people began to leave, Amanda took off to spend some time with a few friends, and Kent began to clean things up. He realized that one person lingered – Joseph.

“If you're gonna hang around, you can get to work,” Kent said playfully.

Immediately, Joseph smiled and nodded very politely. “Of course!” With that, he began to pick up empty cans and bottles.

“I was kidding,” Kent replied with a laugh. “You don't have to.”

Joseph kept working. “I don't mind. It'll go twice as fast with two hands.”

“Four,” Kent corrected.

Joseph looked up. “Huh?”

“You said two hands, but both of us together is four,” Kent went on. “Two men, four hands.”

Joseph raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I wanted us both to tie a hand behind our back.”

Kent couldn't help smirking. “You told me that book was about _boat_ knots…”

Joseph blushed a little and laughed. “You misjudge me, my dear Kent. Not everything I say has a double meaning…”

Kent couldn't resist anymore. He set down the lawn chair he was moving and went to Joseph, enveloping him in a warm hug. Joseph's body relaxed into his and his arms went around Kent's waist. They stayed like that for several minutes before Joseph gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek.

“You wanna go to a movie or something this weekend?” Kent asked. “I'll buy the tickets and let you pick the movie if you supply the snacks.”

Joseph smiled. “I'd really love that. I don't care what we see, if we go together.”

“You're corny,” Kent replied. “I kind of love it.”

Joseph grinned. “Good.

The two separated and went back to cleaning up. Joseph was right, it went twice as fast when they worked together. When they were finished, Kent grabbed them each a beer and they sat down underneath a tree.

He handed one of the beers to Joseph, and said, “Hey… I kind of… wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Is everything okay?” Joseph asked.

Kent nodded. “I just… how are you and Mary? I saw things seemed pretty friendly, and I was just wondering…”

Joseph stared at his beer. “I think I'll always love her. She's the mother of my children, and we've been together for so long… I wouldn't feel right ending things unless I thought I had done everything I could. But… she and I don't belong together. We tried so long to stay together for the sake of the kids, but we've hurt each other so much, I think it's hurt the kids too. We can't keep putting our family through the misery of acting like we're not miserable.”

Kent put his arm around Joseph's shoulder. “I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be,” Joseph replied. “We're going to be better off. Since I've been staying on the yacht and we're less in each others' space, we're already getting along better. We obviously still have a lot of details to work out, and we're meeting with a lawyer on Monday to start the legal process.”

Kent nodded. “I think because this is all so fresh for you, even though you know it's the right decision it's still going to be hard… but if you're still interested in giving this a shot, I think we should take it slow.”

“I think so too,” Joseph agreed. “I'm fine with slow. And I'm more than interested. I _really_ like you, Kent.”

“I really liked you too,” Kent said quietly, smiling softly. “And I think you're worth the wait.”

Joseph leaned in and planted another sweet kiss on Kent's cheek, and he felt himself blushing a little.

“Do you maybe wanna hang out now, if you're free?” Kent asked impulsively. He wasn't sure how this could count as slow… but damned if he wanted to let Joseph go yet. “Nothing fancy, we could maybe go grab some ice cream?”

“After all that ice cream cake?” Joseph asked playfully.

Kent smiled. “Well, all the kids attacked it so severely, I only had a small piece… most of which I gave to Amanda in response to some impressive puppy dog eyes.”

“I'd really love to do that, but I'm actually taking the kids tonight,” Joseph said. “They went home with Mary because I wanted to have a chance to talk to you, but she's going out and I promised to be back before late.”

“Well, kids love ice cream… we could all go,” Kent offered. “I mean, if you're comfortable having them around me…”

Joseph grinned. “Of course I'm comfortable! My kids love you… the twins mention you once or twice a week. They think you're hilarious.”

“And they're right,” Kent replied, doing a faux smug gesture of brushing his fingernails on his nonexistent lapels.

Joseph laughed and shook his head. “Come on. Let's go get the kids.” Joseph stood and offered Kent his hand. Kent took it, and they headed out together. He gave Joseph's hand a little squeeze, and they shared a smile. He was happy and optimistic, and he thought maybe Joseph was too. This was a wonderful new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send hate, I don't have the energy for it.


End file.
